


What have I done?

by YRTHere



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makeover, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/pseuds/YRTHere
Summary: JaeHyun managed to convince SiCheng to go for Johnny's party, the next step is a makeover. But how will JaeHyun take it when SiCheng looks ridiculously good and perhaps starts attracting unwanted attention at the party?





	What have I done?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my twitter but I went to reread and clean up some parts here. :) Enjoy. You may view which outfits below.

"Oh come on Wingki. It'll be fun." JaeHyun equipped his puppy eyes, lips forming a small pout as he tugged on the sleeves of SiCheng's sweater. 

"Nope. No way. Absolutely not. You aren't charming your way into this." SiCheng said, avoiding eye contact with his best friend.

"But SiCheng. It's Johnny's birthday party. You don't want to let the poor man down do you." JaeHyun emphasised the last part. SiCheng's expression softened, taking a glance at his said friend who still sported the cute pout on his face. He looked away, determined not to fall.

JaeHyun moved his head such that it was at point blank effect on SiCheng. SiCheng bit his lips, attempting to focus on anything but that adorable, glistening eyes, pleading him to say yes. 

"Plwease" JaeHyun said, amplifying his cuteness, a side only SiCheng has witnessed often.

And all it took was one glance at the pink haired male for his heart to do flips and turns before he finally gave in to his demand. "Ugh... I hate you." SiCheng sighed. This was the translation for 'fine. You win'.

JaeHyun grinned widely, "Now let's get you ready for the party!"

SiCheng's expression changed to one of shock and disbelief. "What?!", he cried out. "It's just a party Jae. Can't I go there normally." 

"Nope." JaeHyun replied, popping the 'p' while opening SiCheng's closet. 

"What the hell Win. Black, blue, black. And they're all sweaters." he complained, flipping through the endless wave of dark clothing.

"Hey. Sweaters are comfy and warm. Besides black matches everything." SiCheng said as he lied down on his bed, turning his attention to the game on his phone instead of his troubled friend.

"No no no. This won't do. Get off your bed. We're going shopping." JaeHyun said as he frowned at the repeated colour of black and long sleeves of SiCheng's closet. 

"Oh hell no." SiCheng strongly rejected the idea. "I agreed to the party and that's its Jung Jae."

"Exactly! It's a party not a freaking trip to the supermarket. Now get off your bed or do I have to drag you to the mall. Might as well get you a hair cut." JaeHyun exaggerated, hand in his hair, wondering what to do with this friend of his.

SiCheng sat on his bed, arms crossed. "Try me." He stuck out his tongue challenging JaeHyun.

JaeHyun smirked, "As you wish." Before he tackled the Chinese male and swung him over his shoulder, carrying him to the car, strapping him down and locking the doors. 

"Jung JaeHyun! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" SiCheng screamed. JaeHyun happily put on his headphones watching his friend struggle with the seat belt tying him down to the seat. 

He vaguely heard SiCheng shout, "You're so dead when I get out of this stupid contraption!"

JaeHyun laughed, " By the time you figure it out, we would have been to the mall and back." He retorted. SiCheng ignored the remark while wrestling the straps, funny how all you have to do is to pull the tab and you are free but poor dude has never been able to figure it out. So much for being an engineering major, thought JaeHyun. Even upon reaching the mall, SiCheng was still strapped down to the leather seat. JaeHyun chuckled at the cute expression on his friend's face.

He got out of the driver's seat and opened the back door to help SiCheng. "Come on get out you big baby with the overgrown bangs," JaeHyun said standing outside the car.

SiCheng turned the other way in retaliation, puffing his cheeks. 

JaeHyun chuckled, "I was planning on getting some food but I guess you don't need it." SiCheng's ears perked up. "Bubble tea too." JaeHyun faked sighed, slowly walking away from the car. 

He heard the car door slam shut as a pair of feet walked up to him. "Your treat." SiCheng huffed, walking ahead. 

JaeHyun smiled, jogging up to match SiCheng's pace, swinging his arms across his shoulder. "Yes, boss."

As they entered the shop, JaeHyun grabbed a bunch of different shirts, outerwear, and pants for SiCheng. Tossing them to his friend, he settled down on the couch in front of the changing room. SiCheng grumbled but reluctantly entered the small cubicle. 

He stared at the pile of clothes arranged in order, courtesy of JaeHyun on how to mix and match them. He let out a loud sigh, taking off his clothes and changing into the first set.

It was a simple white dress shirt and black pants. He stepped out of the room. JaeHyun looked up from the magazine. He stared at the man, hand on his chin. "Not bad but too formal. Next." He said as he shooed SiCheng back into the room.

The next set consists of a beige sweater with a black coat, topped with a black cap. Jaehyun scanned the outfit. He shook his head. "Doesn't fit the party. But let's buy this since it doesn't look that bad."

SiCheng pouted as he whined, "How long more." JaeHyun felt his cheeks heat up. "Just until one fits." He answered shyly rubbing the back of his neck as SiCheng returned into the room. Sets after sets, JaeHyun was not able to find one that satisfied him. It was finally down to the last set and it has been an hour since they entered the shop. SiCheng stepped out of the changing room.

"Please stop this torture." He complained. JaeHyun looked up from his phone. His mouth hung agape, breath caught in his throat. He gulped. SiCheng looked at JaeHyun with concern, waving his hands in front of the stunned man. It was not like JaeHyun was staring at his 6 years long crush dressed stunningly in an outfit he had picked. Except it was just that.

"Oh wow. Can I keep you in the basement." JaeHyun whispered.

"What?" SiCheng asked, confused. 

JaeHyun snapped out of his trance. "Uh. Let's get this one. It looks perfect." He replied in a hurry, waving his hand to a sales lady to inform her they'll be wearing the purchase. SiCheng glanced at the reflection in the mirror. 'JaeHyun does have good tastes. The material is not bad as well. Though it's still black.' He thought, sweat dropping remembering how JaeHyun complained about his lack-of-colors closet.

The two went to the cashier to make the payment. As they walked around the mall, SiCheng kept fidgeting with the collar of the shirt, unfamiliar with this type of style. It was good that he was so distracted for he didn't see the glances JaeHyun stole from his side. 

JaeHyun coughed, "Let's get some bubble tea shall we? Then we can get your hair styled."SiCheng furrowed his eyes, "Aren't we done?" 

"Just your hair. You can't have that mop on your head 24/7." JaeHyun ruffled SiCheng's hair. 

SiCheng took a few strands of hair, tugging it slightly before admitting, "I guess you're right." 

JaeHyun blinked in disbelief. "Did the great SiCheng just agreed with me on something?" He gasped, a dramatic expression on his face. 

SiCheng hit JaeHyun's arm, causing the poor fellow to rub the sore area. "2 bubble teas. Large. Nothing less." SiCheng chanted as JaeHyun walked up to the counter.  
JaeHyun answered with a nod and a fake salute. Upon getting their drinks, JaeHyun immediately dragged SiCheng to the nearby salon, muttering something to the hairdresser. 

While the hairdresser and JaeHyun had a mysterious conversation of nods and whisperings, SiCheng enjoyed his drinks. The hairdresser began working on SiCheng hair as he obediently sat there like a child, not even doubting what JaeHyun had instructed the hairdresser to do. 

"Your boyfriend is very cute and considerate." The hairdresser addressed all of a sudden. SiCheng choked on his pearls.

"You're mistaken. We're not together." SiCheng corrected her. 

The hairdresser gave a surprised face. "Well. Maybe you should." She commented, before placing her focus back to SiCheng's hair, trimming it to a specific style. 'Maybe we should." thought SiCheng as he stared at the pink head, dozing off at the waiting area, head bobbing up and down. 

To SiCheng's surprise, JaeHyun had not only requested for a haircut but dying and styling as well. His hair was a deep plum red. He quite liked it. The two had spent a few hours at the salon and by the time they were done, it was time for the party. 

SiCheng went to pay for the service and woke JaeHyun up. "Wake up sleepy head." He uttered, tapping JaeHyun's shoulder softly. 

JaeHyun grumbled, slowly opening his eyes. He was shocked. Closing his eyes and rubbing them only to see a whole new person. "Woah." was all JaeHyun was able to utter. 

SiCheng laughed, "Thanks. Let's go before we're late, I want to be the first to give Johnny Hyung my present. At least before he gets drunk and spoil it." JaeHyun nodded, mouth hanging agape. 'Why do I torture myself...' he cried inside. The only word JaeHyun can think of to describe SiCheng was 'cool' and nothing like the usual cute person he was used to seeing. 

He wasn't the only one staring at Sicheng. A bunch of passersby got lovestruck as they passed. Eyes lingered on the redhead. "Hey. He's hot.", a female whispered to her friend. "Man how is he cute at the same time." Her friend whispered back. 

JaeHyun instinctively wrapped his arms around SiCheng's shoulder protectively. SiCheng turned to give JaeHyun a confused look. JaeHyun shrugged his shoulders in response and SiCheng didn't question anything, turning his attention back to walking.

JaeHyun turned to give those girls an unintentional glare as they tried approaching the pair. As if he was saying, 'Stay away. He's mine.' The two immediately turned around, walking the opposite direction from the two and as soon as they reached the car, JaeHyun instantaneously started the car, driving towards Johnny's house. 

Though it wasn't far from the mall.JaeHyun couldn't help but look back from the mirror. God that is a beautiful killer right there. 

SiCheng is always handsome. A pretty kind of handsome but wow, the slightly more than needed unbuttoned shirt, satin outerwear, tight black pants and swept back red hair did hell. "You should take a photo." JaeHyun blurted. 

"What?" SiCheng looked up surprised.

"Your new look. It suits you. Plus it's your party debut. Something to remember before it disappears." 

"I don't know how to take a photo. It sucks." SiCheng replied. 'Even low-quality photos would make me fall for you every single time cos you look perfect.' Was what JaeHyun would have said but he gave a hm as an answer instead.

It was a selfish motive that he wanted the photo for himself like the thousand others on his phone but he was smitten, could he help it when the man he loved looked that good? They reached Johnny's house not long after. SiCheng happily grabbed his gift for the older man from the trunk as JaeHyun swung his car keys around his fingers. He had given his gift in advance, a rare liquor from America. 

JaeHyun rang the doorbell with an excited SiCheng behind."Coming!" Johnny shouted from inside the house. Johnny opened the door to greet JaeHyun, before looking at the male behind him, scanning through his brain for image recognition. 

"Holy crap! SiCheng?" He exclaimed. Upon the name, a few others rushed to the door in disbelief. It was not often the male appeared at parties. "Aww you got a makeover for me?" Yuta and Taeil cooed at SiCheng, earning a hit on their heads from DoYoung. 

SiCheng peered inside curiously. "I thought the party started at 6 pm? It's 6.30pm?" He questioned the seemingly empty house.

The rest of his friends laughed at his comment. "SiCheng. When we say the party starts at 6, we meant 8." TaeYong explained, SiCheng's face forming an 'o' shape. 

'Cute...' thought all of them. Johnny stepped aside, letting the two enter the house. The group chilled on the couch, eyes lingering on the new look of their friend while Johnny dragged JaeHyun into the kitchen to help prepare for the party later. 

"So... how are you doing JaeHyun?" Johnny questioned the pink head, hips against the cabinets. JaeHyun concentrated on pouring the packets of chips into individual bowls.

"I'm fine. That's a weird question John bro." He replied.

"With SiCheng's new look? Hard to believe. Pretty sure the crowd would like to get to know him." Johnny said, words slightly poking at JaeHyun. JaeHyun frowned. "You think I don't know that? Even if he looks like a horrible troll I'll still love him as I did for the past 4 years. But he should have a shot at his happiness."

"What do you mean his own happiness JaeHyun," Johnny asked, confused. He was pretty sure SiCheng liked JaeHyun and had thought they would have gotten together already. But hey life is full of surprise. 

"He told me he had someone he loved but never had the courage to confess," JaeHyun said, hand picking at the smaller pieces of chips in the bag. "Which was why you decided to bring him to my party and dress him up to look like a hot, confident seducer?" Johnny said eyeing JaeHyun.

JaeHyun nodded. Indeed he thought this would be one of the ways for SiCheng to gain confidence. It didn't matter as long as he was happy."Well good for you, it might work out for him." Johnny stated leaving JaeHyun in the kitchen. 

JaeHyun sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He knew it's a bad idea because SiCheng might actually get a boyfriend (who's not him) and he looks ridiculously good that he had to mentally smack himself to not kiss the fella. He took a handful of chips before joining his friends in the living room. "Where's SiCheng?" He asked upon noticing the missing Chinese man.

"Phone call out back."Yuta replied, head on Taeil's lap as the older massaged his scalp.

"Seemingly with someone special." Doyoung smirked. JaeHyun grumbled some incoherent words, something with an f inside right when SiCheng returned.

He looked all smiles as JaeHyun hopped over, mood changing 180°.

"Alright. Let's get started, people will be here in about 5 more minutes so let's put on some EXO." Johnny announced. SiCheng looked around the place amazed. The lights dimmed as a hand dragged him to the side as people started pouring into the house. 

"Hey, SiCheng. I just wanted to say do your best.", the culprit tuned out to be JaeHyun. 

"What for Jae?" SiCheng asked."Your crush. If he's even here."JaeHyun replied, forcing a smile on his face. "He's going to be stunned by your new look. And if he ever rejects you, he's an idiot." he continued.

"I do think he's an idiot. But yes he's here today, and I'm not going to let him go" SiCheng smirked. JaeHyun was about to question what he meant by that but Johnny called out to him, beckoning him to greet some of their other friends.

"Stay safe. But enjoy the party SiCheng." JaeHyun shouted as he rushed over, landing a pat on one of the guys in the crowd.

"Yeah. He's an idiot." SiCheng stood there, not knowing what to do. You can say he was like the good kid, never going for parties, the type that prefers studying at home than drinking their sorrows away. 

He was so nervous that he didn't notice two guys approaching him. 

"Hey. You new here?" one of them asked."What's your name?" the other asked. Their smiles were scarily sweet. 

"SiCheng," his answer was short. 

"Come on don't be shy. Here, have a drink.", the taller guy held out a cup filled with a clear liquid. SiCheng assumed it would be alcohol since it was most of the drinks Johnny placed out for the guest.

"Sorry. I don't drink." SiCheng quickly denied, trying to get away. Something about those guys gave him shivers which he didn't like. His eyes scanned for JaeHyun in the crowd. When he couldn't spot the pink head, he tried to look for the rest of the gang or someone to save him. 

"Oh come on JoonHyun, you're scaring the cutie."The other male grabbed his hand with a little more strength than needed. "We don't bite. Here try some of it. It's delicious."

SiCheng pulled away, backing away, only to find a wall against his back. 'Damn it why did he stand in a corner in the first place.' he mentally cursed. Just then, a hand reached out taking the drink away. "He doesn't drink." the voice said from behind, menace trailing. The group looked up to find JaeHyun.

JaeHyun drowned the drink, crushing the plastic and tossed it onto the ground. "Scram," he growled, eyes glaring at the two. The pair took to their heels and scrambled away. JaeHyun then grabbed SiCheng's hand, pulling him upstairs to Johnny's room, shutting the door behind.

"Those guys? Really?" he half shouted at SiCheng. SiCheng winced, it was rare of JaeHyun to lose his temper, especially at him."I said to find your crush and confess. Not get drunk with 2 of the biggest playboy in university." JaeHyun's face was flushed from the drinks he had earlier.

"Jae? Are you ok?" SiCheng asked out of concern.

JaeHyun swatted his hand away. "You don't get it. You never will.""You never will know. How bad you mess me up. How you make me smile yet make me want to cry. How bad I want to hold you, call you mine but I can't." JaeHyun blabbered on.

"Jae? What are you saying? Are you drunk?" As much as SiCheng wished this was true, he doesn't."I like you, for years now but you like someone. So I thought..."JaeHyun confessed.

"So you thought dressing me up like this will give me the confidence to confess to my crush? Then what? You'll let me go easily?"SiCheng questioned.

JaeHyun nodded slightly, the flush slowly fading."If that's what you want, I will go now. Find him and tell him everything."SiCheng announced.

JaeHyun bit his lips. How bad he wanted to wish his best friend the best of luck but the words wouldn't even form. He felt like crying, maybe from the heartbreak or maybe from the alcohol.SiCheng stepped forward, leaning in to capture JaeHyun's lips in his own. He pulled away to see a stunned JaeHyun.

"I love you even if you're an idiot. I love you even if you thought I didn't. I love Jung JaeHyun." SiCheng said,the widest grin on his face, eyes forming crescents. Then it hit JaeHyun. "Really?" he asked, eyes in disbelief. 

"Really," SiCheng replied, confident. 

JaeHyun tackled the male onto the bed in joy. "I have never felt so stupid before." He said as he hugged the other male in his arms. SiCheng giggled at the cuteness of JaeHyun."Even more stupid than that time you got tricked by Renjun into saying you were a girl in Chinese in front of the squad?" SiCheng laughed remembering the moment.

JaeHyun lifted himself up to face SiCheng, pouting as he tried to defend himself. "Hey. RenJun is a demon. A smart one."

"That's true but still hilarious. Plus it was a good thing I recorded it." SiCheng laughed. 

"Unfair..." JaeHyun continued pouting, cheeks puffed and all. The pink hair making him look cuter than ever.

"Alright alright. I'll stop cutie. So what are we now?" SiCheng asked the important question. Were they more than friends, were they lovers? 

JaeHyun stared at the beautiful man below him. He smirked. "You tell me," he commented as he leaned down to place a kiss on the red headed male. Softly biting on SiCheng's lower lips. SiCheng smiled against the kiss, gladly giving JaeHyun more access.

"You're cute and hot. That's bad news. For me at least."JaeHyun muttered between the kiss.

"Stop talking, more kissing."SiCheng replied.

JaeHyun laughed, "Too cute." Immediately complying, deepening the kiss.

Unknown the two, the gang was gathered outside, 'About time.' they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Outfit 1: https://twitter.com/YRTsaysBye/status/1136980573166030848  
> Outfit 2: https://twitter.com/YRTsaysBye/status/1136980804997865472  
> Final Outfit: https://twitter.com/YRTsaysBye/status/1137780646753947649


End file.
